


Surprise Party

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Hide and Seek, I love him, Iwa is a lowkey sap, Iwaizumi in a flower crown, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Iwaizumi's birthday, and Oikawa wants to throw him a party.(I'm creative at titles, what can I say?)





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> this felt a little rushed but i am too tired to care bc i really want froyo. it's still the 10th here so enjoy this birthday fic

His day started off like any other; except this morning when he went to walk with Oikawa to school, he was literally jumped on. He screamed, “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!” right in his goddamn ear. But, no matter, he was used to dealing with Oikawa’s stupid antics which usually only got worse on his birthday.

They walked to school together with Oikawa chattering about what practice would be like today (“We’re doing four sets of everything with eighteen reps when we go to the weight room.” “Why so specific?” “Iwa-chan, you’re the dumbass here! You’re number four and you’re eighteen today!”). He made sure to announce to everyone in the gym that today was “Iwa-chan’s eighteenth birthday” to which Hanamaki cheered, “You’re legal!” 

Workouts were normal. Class was normal. Lunch was normal. He had two girls confess to him during lunch, but that was even somewhat normal. Iwaizumi felt like it was the calm before the storm since the only thing out of place was the lack of  _ Oikawa. _ The brat was usually all over Iwaizumi, unrelenting in his vie for his attention. Even when Iwaizumi went to see if he was in his classroom during lunch, he wasn’t there. To be honest, he kind of missed him and his dumb ass. His day finished like usual.

 

What  _ wasn’t  _ normal was the lack of his teammates, who would usually join him to walk to the gymnasium for afternoon practice. There wasn’t any chatter coming from the gymnasium, and he couldn’t find anyone in the clubroom when he went to change. The only thing out of place was his actual uniform was out of his bag (when did it get  _ out of there _ ), sitting on the bench with a little note telling him to wear it instead of his practice shirt. It was clearly Oikawa’s handwriting and even had a stupid little emoji drawing.

When he entered the gymnasium, he got lept on. Dog piled would probably be a better word. The weight of Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa on his back knock him down, and the rest of the team join them, literally crushing Iwaizumi. He sputtered underneath the weight of them, but he’d never felt happier. The team who he loves with his whole heart had tried so hard to surprise him, and even if they were suffocating him, they were laughing and singing him happy birthday. 

Of course, Oikawa was the one who called them off. “I think Iwa-chan might be dead. We should probably get up.” When the last person finally got off him, Oikawa held out his hand to help him up. “Sorry for killing you.”

Iwaizumi just laughed and pulled Oikawa in for a hug. “Thanks Shittykawa.”

Hanamaki elbowed Matsukawa. “Do you think his heart just stopped? Look at his face.” Oikawa’s jaw was hanging open, and his eyes were getting a little misty. 

He let him go and ruffled his hair. “Quit looking like that. You’re still a petulant brat.”

Oikawa sprung back with that. “Excuse me. I know you’re just jealous that my face isn’t as attractive as yours.” 

He looked around and noticed that everyone was in their uniform. “Why exactly are we in our jerseys by the way?”

Oikawa answered first, “For pictures to put on our Facebook.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa put on their mocking-Oikawa voice. “It makes Iwa-chan’s arms look so good that I could faint!” Oikawa turned his nose up at them, and Iwaizumi blushed but ignored them.

Watari groaned. “Oikawa, you promised cake. Where is it? I’m hungry.”

Oikawa swatted at him. “You’re so damn impatient. I told you that cake was after the game.” 

Iwaizumi tilted his head towards him. “What game?” 

Matsukawa grinned like a cheshire cat. “Hide and seek. If you want to find your presents that is.”

Iwaizumi squinted at them. “You’re joking.”

“Nope. C’mere.” Matsukawa dragged him to the bench and held him down while Hanamaki put the blindfold on him. “When the timer goes off, you can come look for us. The only rule is that we won’t be inside the main building.”

“Good luck, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa laughed and so did the others, and then he could hear the footsteps running off, and he was definitely alone.

 

Kunimi, out of laziness, hid in the clubroom. There wasn’t a lot of walking involved, and after he was found, he could go eat some of the catering that Matsukawa had ordered (probably on Oikawa’s dime) before anyone else got to it. He had bought Iwaizumi the latest book in one of his favorite series and made a card that included things that pissed Iwaizumi off like excessive emojis and  someone other than Oikawa calling him Iwa-chan.

When Iwaizumi found him, he just looked down at him. “Didn’t want to walk too far, did ya?” to which the only reply was a smirk while handing him his present. He opened it and got that excited look on his face and grinning. “Thanks Kunimi. You’re the best, even if your card makes me mad.”

Kunimi laughed. “Thanks, senpai. I’m gonna go eat before Watari gets there and vacuums it up.”

 

Kindaichi chose to hide in an obvious spot: underneath the stairs. However, it had been five minutes since the game started, and Iwaizumi hadn’t found him yet. He wondered how many others had been found, but no one besides Kunimi had texted that they’d been discovered. He went to stretch his legs out when he accidentally tripped Iwaizumi. “Shit! Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi grumbled and picked himself up. “Yeah, I’m fine. Is your ankle good?”

“Yes I’m fine. Oh, I have your present.” He gave Iwaizumi the green box.  _ Oh god I hope he likes it please don’t murder me oh my god. _

Iwaizumi pulled the white socks with Godzilla cartoons on them and the matching mug. “Holy shit I love it so much please let me hug you for this.” 

(Kindaichi is pretty sure  _ his  _ heart stopped when Iwaizumi hugged him. He didn’t blame Oikawa for almost dying on the spot.)

 

Yahaba sat behind the fountain in the courtyard. When he originally hid, he did not account for Iwaizumi to come from the side facing him. He decided to make Iwaizumi a flower crown (but definitely not because he was too self-indulgent and thought Iwaizumi would look precious with one, definitely not) out of his favorite flowers. He originally didn’t want to seem lame, so he asked Oikawa’s opinion on it. He had started crying and literally begged on his hands and knees for Yahaba to make one. 

Iwaizumi approached him. “Hey creampuff, you’re literally in plain sight.”

“Look. It was an accident. Don’t complain when I’m giving you a gift.” He had decided long ago that creampuff didn’t fit him, and he was more like a salt shaker. 

Iwaizumi laughed. “I’m not, I’m not. Can I get it actually?”

Yahaba made a noise and stood. “Close your eyes.” Iwaizumi compiled, and Yahaba crowned him. “The Grand King needs a Grand Queen.” That’s when Iwaizumi shoved him into the fountain.

“I’m keeping the crown.”

 

Matsukawa sat beneath a tree, glancing up every now and then to make sure that when the time came their plan would work flawlessly. Once Iwaizumi approached him, he would give him the gift and get him into position, and then Hanamaki would fall out of the tree to land perfectly in his own arms, presenting Iwaizumi with his gift. It’d work flawlessly since they tested it with Oikawa at least twice. 

When they saw Iwaizumi approaching, Hanamaki whispered, “Bara arm daddy approaching at three o’clock.” 

Matsukawa clicked his tongue in understanding and stood up so he’d be ready. “Hey Iwa. I got your present~”

He groaned. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Matsukawa gave him the blue gift bag which Iwaizumi started rummaging through. “Okay, not as bad as I thought. Lube and condoms, the usual. Two movie tickets… is this a Godzilla condom? Amazing. I love it.”

Matsukawa called it being his favorite gift. “There’s a part two as well.” That’s when Hanamaki came down, flawlessly landing in Matsukawa’s arms (Iwaizumi will admit that he let out a high pitched scream at this).

Hanamaki grinned at the noise. “Hello, Iwa-chan. I’m upping the ante.” He gave Iwaizumi a black plastic bag which contained two sex toys. Gag gifts - literally since there was a gag in there - really were their thing.

“I’m not surprised. Every year you buy me something new, and every year I never use it at all. You’re truly an angel, you fuckin’ meme.” 

“You love me!” And then Matsukawa dropped him.

 

Kyoutani waited at a table for Iwaizumi to eventually find him. When he did, Kyoutani fixed him with a glare. “If you want your present, you gotta fuckin’ battle me for it.”

Iwaizumi slid into the seat across from him. “Deal. I’ll take you down anyways. Arm wrestling?”

Kyoutani grunted and held out his right arm with his elbow to the table. Iwaizumi cracked his knuckles and did the same. They clasped hands and counted down from three, starting to push once they got to one. It was a valiant effort on both parts, but Iwaizumi was the victor as usual.

Kyoutani cracked a surprising smile, and he pulled a trophy from below his seat. It was an arm wrestling one, completed with an inscription of Iwaizumi’s name. “Happy birthday, senpai.” 

No, Iwaizumi wasn’t crying, what’re you saying?

 

Watari’s plan was simple: once found, throw the present and run to go eat. So, when Iwaizumi entered his field of vision, he literally sprinted to him. “Iwaizumi, I’m very sorry, but I know Kunimi is probably eating everything now, so please accept my present quickly. I’m hungry as hell.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and opened it. “Is this an Oikawa shirt.” He did not seem too pleased.

Watari laughed. “Yup. Accept it or I’ll cry.” It wasn’t a secret on the team that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were “secretly” in love with each other, and he took every opportunity he could to make fun of them for it. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “Please don’t cry oh my god. I accept it, now go eat.”

Watari literally bolted out of there. 

 

Oikawa waited behind the main building in the spot that him and Iwaizumi would usually eat lunch in on a pretty day. He looked up at the sky, willing his anxiety to not get the best of him. He didn’t want to hype himself up too much only to be disappointed, but he also didn’t want to get too nervous that he chickened out. 

When Iwaizumi rounded the corner and saw Oikawa there, his eyes lit up. “Are you the last one?”

Oikawa laughed. “Yeah. Kind of did it on purpose though. I was following you to take pictures actually. Your mom wanted it documented.”

He plopped down next to him. “Of course she did. So, where’s my present? I want cake now.” He was smiling though, so Oikawa knew he wasn’t really in a rush. 

Oikawa picked at a blade of grass, looking away from his face. “I have to tell you something before your present.” Iwaizumi nudged him with his shoulder, urging him to continue. “Iwa-chan, I’ve been in love with you since I was nine. I know I should’ve told you before, but I was way too nervous. If you don’t reciprocate my feelings, that’s fine, but I would still like to remain friends.”

Iwaizumi froze next to him, and he took a minute to process his words. “I’m in love with you too, dumbass. I don’t want to just be friends.”

Oikawa whipped his head towards him. “Really?!”

Iwaizumi laughed and had a huge grin on his face. “Really.”

He threw his arms around Iwaizumi, hugging him close. “Oh my god I can’t believe my life is real right now.” They both laughed at that and remained in each other’s arms for a few moments. “Can… can I kiss you?”

Iwaizumi moved back to cup his cheek and gently kissed Tooru’s lips which tasted mildly of his strawberry chapstick. Oikawa’s brain pretty much short-circuited temporarily, but he pressed his lips back against Iwaizumi’s chapped ones. It was short, but Oikawa’s never had a better kiss in his whole life.

When they pulled away, Iwaizumi murmured, “Best birthday present ever, Tooru.”

They were having a moment that Hanamaki had to rudely interrupt by calling Oikawa’s cell. “What do you want you fucking prick?”

“We’re eating the cake.”

_ “If you eat that goddamn cake I will end your life.” _

 

After the party, Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked home hand-in-hand. “Iwa-chan, did you have a fun birthday?”

He squeezed Oikawa’s calloused palm. “The best yet.”


End file.
